Mitchell Sports Superstars
Mitchell Sports Superstars is a sports video game distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games, developed by Camelot Software Planning co-developed and published by THQ Nordic for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One & PC consoles. The game contains five sports minigames, soccer, baseball, tennis, golf, and horse racing, and was released worldwide in March 2017. Sports *Tennis *Golf *Baseball *Horse Racing *Soccer Characters There are 18 characters for this game. 16 of them are from the start while the other two are unlockable. Playable *Mitchell *Gavin (Balance) *Carolyn *Jennifer *Valerie (Technique) *Nicholas *Devin *Martin *David *Marquessa *Genola *Ebony *Rosalina *Dusty *Amber *Scottie *Sarah *Metal Mitchell* Supporting characters Supporting characters are represented by different icon outlines than the main characters. Boom Boom and Pom Pom have hexagonal outline while the rest are represented by regular dots. In baseball, generic characters have a green circle behind their icons. Supporting characters are playable in sidekick roles in sports such as soccer. *''The Brock Detective Agency'' **Brock **Kwame **Ulysses **Pierre **Jamie *''North Carolinian Civilians'' **boy **girl *Kelly Watargashi *Shy Guys *''Marquessaniks'' **Red Marquessaniks **Yellow Marquessaniks **Green Marquessaniks **Blue Marquessaniks *''Marquessa Thugs'' *Marquessa Thugs **Red Marquessa Thug **Yellow Marquessa Thug **Green Marquessa Thug **Blue Marquessa Thug *Magikoopas **Green Magikoopa **Yellow Magikoopa *''Mitchell Van Morgan Universe characters'' **Zoey Brooks **Phobe *''Team Payne'' **Dr. Alexander Payne (Technique) **Amanda Payne (Technique) **Anthony Nguyen **Airsailor **Airsailor Captain Gameplay The game consists of five sports – soccer, baseball, tennis, golf, and horse racing. Despite the number of sports contained, they are not mini-games, but rather, full-scale recreations of each sport. For example, the soccer part of the game contains eleven versus eleven gameplay, the same as is standard in the sport. Each individual sport contains single player tournaments, local multiplayer, and online multiplayer game modes. Development The game was first announced during a Nintendo Direct on September 1, 2016. Despite Nickelodeon's ownership of the ''Mitchell'' franchise, the title is being co-developed by THQ Nordic and Camelot Software Planning, with the latter having developed games in the Mitchell Golf and Mitchell Tennis series. While Nintendo's Mario Sports line has featured stand-alone entries in soccer (Mitchell Strikers), baseball (Mitchell Super Sluggers), tennis (Mitchell Tennis) and golf (Mitchell Golf), they had never featured horse racing, or compiled all these sports into one compilation. The game was released worldwide in March 2017. As with Camelot's previous Mitchell sports titles, the soundtrack was written and arranged by Motoi Sakuraba. Reception Mitchell Sports Superstars has a score of 63% on Metacritic. Destructoid awarded it a score of 5 out of 10, calling it "lazy experience, one developed solely for the purpose of selling what are basically Mario-branded Topps cards." Nintendo Life awarded it a score of 5 out of 10, saying "as a single player experience it's totally functional yet painfully lifeless." As of May 24 2017, it has sold 92,829 copies in Japan. References External links * Category:2017 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Sports games Category:Mitchell Sports Superstars Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games